The Town That Dreaded Sundown
The Town That Dreaded Sundown is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixth case of Stonemoor and the sixty-sixth overall. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in Lake Town. Plot After the reveal that the Sheriff department was corrupt, the player joined Spencer Ashworth in tracking down Tyrone to a lonely forest before they heard a gunshot in the distance. Following the gunshot, they found the body of Lake Town sheriff Tyrone Heller, shot in the heart on a rotting bridge. They soon suspected police officer Maxwell Brown, who just happened to stumble upon the scene before finding the murder weapon, an Ivory Johnson revolver, on the scene. They also found clues to suspect gangster Crescenzio Casazza and the victim's daughter, Georgina Heller before they learned that someone had infiltrated the victim's office. They then went to the office where they caught troublesome youth Kyle Westcott fleeing the scene before they had to suspect the team's consultant Valentina Panzica and local nun Ilsa Tremaine. Later, they heard from Georgina that she knew Tyrone's true intentions behind the drug operation. Georgina explained that she found out in her father's phone that he did the drug operations in order to raise funds to pay for his wife, who was suffering from a rare disease, and her hospital treatments. Revelled by the truth behind Tyrone's involvement, the team quickly hurried to find the evidence to arrest Tyrone's killer, who was revealed to be Ilsa Tremaine. Ilsa confessed to killing Tyrone, saying that he needed to die for he had sinned. Ilsa recounted how she was growing more concerned by the drugs in Lake Town and after witnessing another victim of overdosing in the hospital, Ilsa hurried down to the sheriff's department to demand further action on stopping the drugs. Whilst there, however, Ilsa found proof Tyrone was behind the drug operation. Infuriated by him and his actions, Ilsa stole a gun from Tyrone's office and, using a burner phone, told him to meet her by the bridge. When he arrived, Ilsa aimed and fired, shooting him through the heart to end his life and the drug operation once and for all. In court, Ilsa told the jury that as a nun it was her duty to preserve goodness and punish sinners, prompting Judge South to sentence her to thirty years in prison for her crime. Post-trial, Spencer and the player went back to Tyrone's office to close the drug operation once and for all. With the help of Emilio and Valerie, the pair tracked down an abandoned warehouse where Tyrone was storing the drugs. With this news, the pair headed there and disposed of the remaining drugs. Meanwhile, Valentina and the player thought about the rehabilitation of the district. Eventually, the pair consulted therapist Maria Leroux who organized a rehabilitation plan for the addicts of the drugs. Afterwards, with the chapter of corruption closed in Stonemoor, April told the player that she'd noticed Alexandre acting odd recently and asked the player to help her find out why. After a while, Alexandre was found by the bridge. When asked what was bothering him, Alexandre told the duo that his side "businesses" in Rose Petal Avenue were suffering after a series of disappearances. As the team reconvened in the station, Dustin congratulated the player on stopping the drug operation, saying the people of Lake Town could now start to rebuild their lives. He then told the team that he'd reassigned them to Rose Petal Avenue, to investigate the disappearances plaguing the area. Summary Victim *'Tyrone Heller' (found shot dead in the heart on a rotting bridge) Murder Weapon *'Ivory Johnson Revolver' Killer *'Ilsa Tremaine' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect plays the lottery *The suspect plays dominoes Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain Profile *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect plays the lottery *The suspect plays dominoes Profile *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect plays the lottery *The suspect plays dominoes Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain Profile *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect plays the lottery *The suspect plays dominoes Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain Profile *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect plays dominoes Profile *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect plays the lottery *The suspect plays dominoes Appearance *The suspect has a soot stain Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats beef and stout pie. *The killer plays the lottery. *The killer plays dominoes. *The killer has a soot stain. *The killer weighs at least 150 pounds. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Moonlit Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shrubbery, Wallet, Broken Device; New Suspect: Maxwell Brown) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Photo Album; New Suspect: Georgina Heller) *Inform Georgina of her father's death. *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Fitbit) *Analyze Fitbit. (04:00:00; New Crime Scene: Lake Town Square) *Investigate Lake Town Square. (Clues: Box of Clothes) *Examine Box of Clothes. (Result: Cap) *Examine Cap. (Result: C CASAZZA; New Suspect: Crescenzio Casazza) *Speak to Crescenzio about the drug operation. *Ask Maxwell why he was in the forest. *Examine Shrubbery. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the lottery) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef and stout pie) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Stop Kyle raiding the office. (Attribute: Kyle eats beef and stout pie; New Crime Scene: Sheriff's Office) *Investigate Sheriff's Office. (Clues: Desk Cabinet, Private Planner Page, Broken Pieces)) *Examine Desk Cabinet. (Result: Family Crest; New Suspect: Valentina Panzica) *Question Valentina about the crest in Tyrone's office. (Attribute: Valentina eats beef and stot pie) *Examine Page. (Result: Meeting at 13:00; New Suspect: Ilsa Tremaine) *Speak to Ilsa about her meeting with Tyrone. (Attribute: Ilsa plays the lottery) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Domino) *Analyze Domino. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays dominoes; New Crime Scene: Town Square Statue) *Investigate Town Square Statue. (Clues: Faded Poster, CCTV Camera) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Hit Poster) *Confront Crescenzio about ordering an attack on Tyrone. (Attribute: Crescenzio eats beef and stout pie and plays the lottery and dominoes) *Examine CCTV Camera. (Result: Footage) *Confront Maxwell over his fight with the victim. (Attribute: Maxwell eats beef and stout pie and plays the lottery and dominoes) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Hear the truth from Georgina. (Attribute: Georgina eats beef and stout pie and plays the lottery and dominoes) *Confront Kyle about dating Sherry. (Attribute: Kyle plays the lottery and dominoes; New Crime Scene: Town Square Statue) *Investigate Tyrone's Desk. (Clues: Newspaper Rack, Trash Can) *Examine Newspaper Rack. (Result: Newspaper Clipping) *Confront Ilsa over her protests. (Attribute: Ilsa eats beef and stout pie and plays dominoes) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Crumpled Note) *Ask Valentina about her connections to Tyrone. (Attribute: Valentina plays dominoes) *Investigate Rotting Bridge. (Clues: Dirt Pile, Cracked Stone) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Napkin) *Analyze Napkin. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a soot stain) *Examine Cracked Stone. (Result: Rock) *Analyze Rock. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 150 pounds) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Misplaced Trust (6/6). (No stars) Misplaced Trust (6/6) *Investigate Sheriff's Office. (Clue: Drinks Globe) *Examine Drinks Globe. (Result: Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Coordinates) *Analyze Coordinates. (06:00:00) *Tell Dustin the location of the remaining drugs. (Reward: SJE Police Uniform) *See what Valentina is suggesting. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Lake Town Square. (Clue: Valentina's Bag) *Examine Valentina's Bag. (Result: Business Card) *Analyze Business Card. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Maria Leroux) *Consult Maria on a rehabilitation plan. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Moonlit Forest. (Clue: Foliage) *Examine Foliage. (Result: Rose Pin; New Quasi-Suspect: Alexandre Pierre) *Ask Alexandre what's bothering him. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off the episode name of the seventeenth episode (also second season, fourth episode) of the 2017 TV series Riverdale, known as "The Town That Dreaded Sundown". Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Lake Town